Two Weeks With Sally
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: AU. Sally Po is shipped off to a ski resort for two weeks by her coworkers. Little does she know, she will meet some friends, idiots, and hotheaded ski instructors there. 5xS. Hints of 1xR,2xH,3xC,4xD,13xUne
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER #1

disclaimer: It is AU like they have never met before and these characters are not mine...or Gundam Wing. Just the plot.

"Have you even been in the woods, Sally?" One of the doctor's co worker's spoke up. Sally had just won a vacation at work since she had been working so hard. One of her associates booked a trip to a local ski resort .Sally didn't think too much of it. Just a vacation, all would go back to normal once she returned to work in two weeks.

Sally was a hard working doctor and was highly respected as such, but she wasn't the best with wilderness. The outside was a tricky place that she did not wish to be familiar with. Honestly, she'd rather be working than go in the woods. She sighed in relief when they told her it was a resort, though. Civilization was still there. She wasn't going to be stuffed in a small tent with five other people like she imagined when they told her, she was going to be in a lodge with a heated room and warm blankets to sleep on. Everything was going to be great...as long as she stayed inside the whole trip.

Sally got into her midnight blue jeep and waved goodbye to everyone at work. The wished her good luck and added that she was going to need it. She simply ignored them and then she was off. The road...she was going to miss it. She was also going to miss her friends, but this was supposed to be her vacation. She need not think of things like that. She drove along the highway for nearly an hour before she noticed that her exit was coming up. She took a breath in and then out. This was it. She was almost there.

She pulled off into her exit and drove down the roads smoothly. To her inconvenience, of course, the roads started to get bumpier and soon she was on snow covered roads and saw cliffs up ahead. This was going to be harder than she could bare but she, again, thought nothing of it. Up ahead, she saw a large brown buliding that looked almost white with the snow covering it. It was the lodge...the sign said. Maybe this vacation was going to turn out for the better.

She pulled into a parking spot and took the keys out of the ignition. In seconds, a boy a little younger than she came up to her. He had blue slacks and a white shirt with a vest matching the pants. His chestnut colored hair was pulled back in a braid, and he had a goofy grin on his face, like most teenagers his age.

"May I take your bags, Miss?" He addressed to Sally...his violet eyes glimmering. If he was flirting, it wasn't working. She took no interest in the boy.

"Yes, you may" She popped the trunk and smiled evily. She had tons of luggage...and she intended for it to all get to her room within a certain time limit. It was her vacation...and she wanted it right.

"Thank you" The boy let out, he also mumbled under his breath. Something about her being a bitch. She really didn't care what this guy thought anyway. She wasn't going to see him again after the two weeks were over.

The boy with her luggage smirked and gestured for her to follow him. She did as he wanted and started walking the same direction as him. Soon, they arrived at the door and he held it open for her.

"For the record, my name is Duo" The boy spoke up once more.

"Pleasure..." Sally started,"My name is Sally...for the record" She said that almost mockingly. Duo gave her a strange look, and then escorted her to her room.

:"I hope you will find it to your liking, Miss," Duo held the door open after he put her luggage down at the foot of the bed.

It was wonderful. The sheets were satin and there was a television and a bar in the room too. It was awesome. Something cringed in her stomache, though. This must have cost a lot of money and her friends paid for it. She cast that thought away also. She might as well enjoy herself if her friends decided to spend this much on her. Not putting anything to waste...except the outdoor activities.

"Everything that was booked is in order, I trust?" Duo asked Sally.

"It would appear so" Sally looked away from the boy to see what else there was in the room.

"If you need anything, the number for the bell boy is there, miss..." Duo started,"Thank you God, I am not a bell boy, bitch." He mumbled, but it seemed just loud enough that she could hear it. He just had a quick smirk and then ran out of the room.

"Kids..." Sally murmured. She didn't honestly care if he thought she was a bitch...it was her vacation.

After Sally looked around her room at least half a dozen times, she decided to go downstairs to the main lobby. She would hang out there a little bit and then she would schedule some spa treatments or something. There, she saw Duo again and he had a wide grin on his face. It seemed as if he never frowned.

Then, coming in through the double doors, was a man covered in ski gear. He didn't smile. He stepped forward, as if to make an announcemet to everyone.

"Excuse me...is there anyone else interested in joining the ski class?" The man, who only looked roughly eighteen, said.

"Here's one, Wufei!" Duo shouted, refering to Sally. His name was Wufei. She'd have to remember that.

"Does she have expeirience?" Wufei looked up at them because of his lack of height.

"Um, actually--" Sally was cut off.

"She's got plenty, now, bitch meet bastard!" Duo laughed evily and ran off to the cafeteria for goodness knows what reasons.

"He doesn't like you either?" Wufei started a conversation.

"Not in the least..and he just met me ten minutes ago..." Sally smirked.

"Well, that's Maxwell for you...he's probably trying to get you away so he can flirt with one of the cafeteria workers..." Wufei almost laughed, but he didn't.

"Yeah, I suppose you would know him better than me"

"Obviously" He retorted. He was a fiesty boy, "May I reccomend something?"

"Sure" She said.

"If you're going to take my class I suggest you should put on some more..umm...appropriate clothes for the occasion" He looked at her baby blue tank top and white shorts in an awkward way.

"Fine" She didn't wanna take the stupid class, but she didn't wanna be rude to one of the people that didn't hate her so far. She stormed off into her room and started getting dressed. She sighed as she pulled out some blue track pants, a red turtle neck shirt and some white snow boots. She quickly put them on and went outside where she saw the hot-headed ski instructor.

"What do I do now, Mr.Perfect?" Sally came out in front of Wufei.

"Don't you know how to ski?" He asked.

"Not one bit" She took a step toward Wufei.

"Kisama! Maxwell is a fucking liar!" Wufei shouted almost so loud, Sally thought he would create an avalanche.

"Yeah, he is" Sally added.

"Finally...someone who agrees..."He mumbled to the girl before gesturing her to follow him.

"What are we doing?" Sally followed close behind the younger boy.

"Getting you some ski stuff" His voice carried through the whole resort.

"Oh...okay" Sally tried to make the best of the crappy situation that Duo had gotten her into.

When they got to a slightly wrecked shed, he took out some keys and unlocked the door. In there were all the things you'd ever need to ski on mountains like these. Wufei went in and grabbed a few things and handed them to Sally. Some leather gloves, skis, ski mask, and other things like that.

She nodded to him and put on the rest of the gear. After that, they returned to where the class was and prepared to learn.

"Now, since you just got here, I will teach you personally for a few minutes..." he spoke,"Others in the class will practice balancing on their skis"

They nodded their heads and attempted to do what they were told. Though, most of them just gave up and sat down in the snow, talking to their friends. Wufei didn't care at all...he seemed happy that they weren't falling and hurting themselves.

"Now...cross both skis inward...it would be harder for you to move then" He directed,"We don't need you flying off the mountain top...so whatever you do...DO NOT make your skis paralel...got it?"

"Got it" She looked at him.

"No, you're doing it all wrong, your feet should be inward" He sighed and bent down to the ground. He pulled on her feet and set them inward himself. He pulled them so hard, though, that she began to fall in front and landed on the short tempered ski instructor. They found themselves in a very, um, awkward position.

"Well, at least no one is charging a law suit..." A man with long silvery-blonde hair walked up and looked down at Wufei.

"Milly!" Wufei said jokingly as he got untangled from Sally.

"You will address me as Milliardo..." Milliardo said coldly.

"Yeah...you act like a lawyer alright..."Wufei smirked at the man standing opposite him.

"I _am _alawyer, you ass." Milliardo was getting pissed,"Who is your...friend?"

"Oh! This is one of my students..."Wufei started,"This, unfortunetly, is the company lawyer..."

"Don't you even know the girl's name, Wufei?" Milliardo seemed stuck on the subject of Sally.

"Um...well..." Wufei hesitated.

"Hi, I'm Sally Po" She stretched out her hand intending for him to shake it.

"Milliardo Peacecraft...pleasure" He took Sally's hand and gave her a firm, lawyer-like hand shake.

"Um, nice to have met you..." Sally looked at the ground.

"Nice to have met you also..." He looked at her and then Wufei and then back at her," I will...leave you two to whatever you were doing"

And with that, Milliardo walked away, his hair flowing in the wind. Sally only wondered how he didn't get cold in just a business suit. Maybe he was used to it or something? Or maybe he just hid his emotions or something to seem intimidating.

"Um, well, I suppose you know the basic fundementals then" Wufei couldn't even look at the girl anymore.

"Um, yeah..." Sally couldn't look at Wufei anymore either.

Then, the awkwardness was cut short by a shrill screetch of pain. Someone had fallen backwards off of the cliff. Milliardo turned to Wufei and he just shrugged his shoulders. Wufei saw that all of his students were present, so there was no way they could blame it on him this time.

Wufei went down to see what happened. He uncovered the figure that was covered with snow and gasped. It couldn't be! But it was! Oh, shit...he was most likely going to get blamed for it anyway considering he was to be patrolling the area also. He was in complete awe on who it was who fell off the cliff.


	2. Meet the Staff, Still day 1

Chapter #2

"Holy shit, Treize" Wufei gasped and saw his employer , who was the owner of the ski lodge in the first place, thigh deep in snow and turning a blue-ish color. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number, he waited and it picked up. He talked very fast and then hung up. Most people knew the drill and knew that they were getting help now. This was not going to turn out pretty. Wufei was going to lose his job for sure. When Wufei was in doubt, he either blamed Maxwell or Milly. Unfortunetly, Milly is good friends with Treize and Duo wasn't outside at the time.

Wufei stayed frozen in place, with his knees dug deep into the snow and his hand still uncovering his boss. He was in deep shit...but he still uncovered the man. They soon got him out of the cold and into the building. He was hypothermic and needed to be treated right away. The good thing was, his case of hypothermia was not major. They would have to heat him up a lot though. Wether it was drinking hot beverages, or keeping the skin warm, they tried to do everything they could to keep the man warm and toasty.

Then, his eyes flew open and looked straight up at Wufei's worried face.

"It's okay, Wufei," He started, letting Wufei's face relax,"It wasn't your fualt...I should really be more careful when I'm on a mountain top" He would laugh, only he was too weak and very very cold.

"Thanks, Mr. Treize" Wufei looked at his boss very sincerely.

Treize nodded and dismissed Wufei so he could rest. Wufei was to take the rest of the day off since the accident...and he was totally okay with any logic that got him out of work and still got paid. Then Wufei looked over at Sally, who he abandoned at the scene with his boss, he looked over at her.

"So, you'll be at class tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Um, yeah" She replied.

"I'll see you then, Sally" He gave a slight smirk and walked the opposite way. he could feel his cheeks heating up, but he payed no attention to that.

Sally waved and sighed. She had nothing to do, so she walked back up to her room and layed down. She was exhausted over all of the drama, so she decided to call for room service to bring her some coffee. Picking up the phone, she looked through a pamphlet to see what number to call. After she got the right one, she decided to dial it.

"Hello, room service" She started. Soon she told them what she wanted and they told her it would be up in a second. She had a feeling it was going to be Duo, but she wasn't sure, and didn't want it to be him anyway.

"Room service" A slightly annoyed and lower voice said through the door.

"Come in" She said. This man was not Duo. He had the same outfit as Duo, but his hair was short and spiky. And she couldn't help but notice the slightly bigger feet and blank expression on his face. He looked almost emotionless. He handed her a coffee and stepped back a little bit.

"So, whats your name?" She asked as she gave the man a tip. She figured if Duo would tell her his name, so would this man.

"Heero" he replied promptly.

"Well, Heero, nice to meet you...I'm Sally"

"Hello Sally, have a nice day" He said through clenched teeth. You could tell he didn't like his job.

"Yes..." Sally said as he walked out the door,"Weird kid"

Sally finished her coffee and decided it was her vacation and she could do whatever she pleased and decided to call room service once more. This time, she ordered a platter of orderves. She figured that she deserved something fancy once in a while. So after she ordered it, she waited for it to come. Then, another knock on the door came.

"Come in" she said. It was Heero again. He gave her the platter and left. He wasn't very sociable, was he?

Sally sighed and began to eat her orderves. She felt so warm and toasty. So pampered. She loved the feeling, she didn't want it to end. So she kept ordering things, and everything was brought by Heero. Soon, it was her tenth time in a row and he really started getting annoyed.

"Duo was right, you are a bitch" Heero was too upset, he shoved the food in Sally's face and left. Not very friendly.

Meanwhile, Heero trudged down the stairs and into the staff lounge.

"That woman is too fucking needy" Heero said.

"Damn straight, Heero, she made you have an emotion" Duo laughed.

"Fuck you, Duo" Heero didn't even look at the braided man.

"Whatever, Heero" Duo looked at a blonde boy with a feather duster, It was the janitor, but the staff called him a maid to piss him off.

"You know, guys, you should really cut down on your swearing" The blonde boy piped in.

"What if I don't fucking wanna quit the fucking damned hell shit swearing, Quatre" Duo tried to use all the words, but failed.

"That didn't even make sense, Duo" the blonde boy, who we know as Quatre, said.

"I think he knows" Another man entered the room. His brown hair covering half of his face.

"Hi Trowa" Quatre said to change the subject.

"Hey Quatre" He responded.

"How was the massaging today, Tro?" Duo asked. Trowa was a masoose, which meant he massaged people all day.

"Ugh, okay I guess" Trowa added.

"Shouldn't it always be good massaging naked people, Barton?" Wufei included himself in the conversation.

"Hi Wufei" The other three four boys said in chorus.

"Hey, I have my own chorus" Wufei laughed.

"Someones in a good mood" Duo hinted.

"Shut up, you ass" Wufei said sternly.

"You're right, I am an ass" Duo said as he made donkey sound effects.

"Bastard" Wufei mumbled.

"Well Wuffie, actually--"

"Shut up, Maxwell" Wufei said.

"Oh, okay" Duo smiled.

"So" Trowa changed the subject,"There was this bitchy blonde woman I had to massage today, said her name was Sally"

Then everyone other than Quatre popped their heads up.

"She practically told me her whole life story" he groaned,"But she also told me she had little crush"

Now the three boys looked interested and leaned in to hear more.

"And it's one of the staff memebers" Trowa smiled. He looked as though he wasn't going to tell them. It would take some definete convincing for this one.

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took a few days, it wont take that long next time. And I'm sorry that was a little shorter than I planned, but it turned out pretty good anyways. keep commenting...thanks.

L.A.Une: Thanks for the review, I'm hoping the story turns out really cute too!!

Comet1: I didn't take an interest in the couple until my older sister explained why she liked it, so I wasn't a huge fan before either. But there will be other couples in this story besides Wufei and Sally, but I'll be focusing on 5xS. It was very entertaining writing the little spat...and I'm sorry Duo couldn't fall off a cliff, but I had to bring the owner in there in some dramatic way. Thanks for the review!!


	3. Stuck In An Elevator With Quatre?

Chapter #3

"Oh, come on, tell us!" Duo jumped up and down.

"Beng a masoose is like being a shrink or being in Vegas, what happens in there...stays in there" Trowa tried not to laugh at his comparisons.

"Oh, fuck that, tell me!!!!" Duo pleaded once more.

"Why do you care, Maxwell?" Wufei added into the conversation.

"I just want some good old fashioned balckmail, thats all" Duo said defensivley.

"Riiggghhhtttt" Wufei said.

"Oh, shut up, Wufei" Duo started,"You know you're just covering up for yourself because you secretly loovveee the bitch."

"Oh--well---you're crazy" Wufei said straight out.

"You lloovvveee her, Wuffie" Duo repeated.

"I just met her, you ass, I cant be in love with someone I just fucking met" Wufei was getting very defensive.

"Love at first sight" Quatre brought that up.

"Winner! I thought you were supposed to be on my side" Wufei whined.

"I don't take sides...I just add in what I think is true" Quatre smiled brightly.

"Shut it, maid" Wufei told Quatre.

"I'm not a maid, Wufei, I'm a janitor" Quatre corrected him.

"Maid" Duo and Wufei said simultaniously.

"Ha!" Duo shouted,"Something we finally agree on!"

"Yeah" Wufei agreed and was glad for the subject being changed.

"Hey guys" Milliardo walked into the lounge and sat down on a nearby chair.

A few "Hi Milly" 's were heard around the room followed by some "Oh Shit, it's him" 's.

"I love you too, guys" Milly frowned and grabbed some coffee.

"So...how many law suits has Wuffie been charged with today?" Duo asked.

"Not any today, thank goodness, but he had three yesturday" Milly sighed.

"Jeez, Wuffie, you really suck at your job" Duo laughed.

"No kidding, Maxwell" Wufei looked away from the group.

"Hey guys, I am about tired of that bitch..."said Heero, who just got back from delivering something to Sally...again.

"Come on, she can't be that bad" Quatre smiled.

"She is" said three of them in chorus.

"Well, she must have done something to get Heero to show emotions and Trowa to actually be remotley mad at all...and not to mention, Wufei doesn't care!" Duo pointed out.

"Well..." Quatre started.

"That's what I thought" said Duo. He always had to get the last word, didn't he? The others just ignored his immaturity and thought of it as an everyday routine.

Then, Quatre's beeper went off. He was supposed to clean the third floor. That is where he heard Sally was. She was probably a nice lady and everyone was over-exaggerating about her. So he waved to all of them and headed up the elevator to the third floor, there was a woman that got in with him before it elevated. They were both smiling and then there was a sudden pop and the lights in the elevator went out for a second and then came back on.

The blonde woman standing across from Quatre shreiked and latched onto a nearby bar on the elevator usually used for handicapped people or small children. The elevator was now tilted at an angle and Quatre was on the side that was tilting down so he was going to fall to the other side sooner or later. And that sooner was now. He was forced to the other side and the bar hit him in the gut and he gagged and fell on the floor holding his stomache.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as she knelt by Quatre's side.

"Yeah" Quatre said, trying to stand up,"I think so"

" I'm a doctor,can you tell me your name?" The woman said, making sure he wasn't sick.

"Quatre" He said,"What's yours?"

:"Sally" she smiled.

"Hey, the others said you were a--" Quatre was hesitant to swear, so Sally finished the sentence for him.

"A bitch"

"Yeah, but you're not." Quatre sat up facing her.

"Yes, well, thank you...but you shouldn't be working in your condition," Sally said.

"But my boss--"

"I will talk to your employer, Quatre" Sally smirked and helped him up. Soon, some people got the elevator working and they went down to the bosses office.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, I mean, I can work" Quatre protested.

"Not in your condition"

"Okay" Quatre sighed.

"Which one is his office?" Sally asked.

"That one" Quatre pointed to a door that had the words:

Mr Treize Kushrenanda Manager and Owner

"Holy, shit, no" Sally looked dazed and took a step back.

"W-what's wrong, Sally?" Quatre asked.

Sally didn't answer, but took a few more steps back and shook her head in dis belief. It couldn't be happening...he past was coming back to haunt her.

Author's Notes:  
Eh, A little short, but I was on a writing spree today!!

L.A.Une: haha...yeah, Treize falling was pretty funny...I just had to do it!

Comet1: Yup, I made Sally a bit controlling and bitchy, kinda OOC, but this chapter should make up for it. And I usually don't even read fics like this either...but I just got into it just recently and had insperation for this one. I brought Milly back in this chapter and he will be a little bit more main as the story goes on. 


	4. Treize's Office

Sally blinked a few times and shook her head. Trieze...her Treize. The guy she used to be romantically involved with before he ripped her heart to shreads Treize?! This couldn't be happening to her. It was her vacation...she wasn't supposed to worry about anything. Not now...she didn't know if she could do this for Quatre. Maybe she would just act very professional...maybe he forgot her over the few years they hadn't seen each other. After all, she was eighteen when they dated and now she was twenty-two.

Quatre looked at Sally for a moment and tapped on her shoulder. She looked like she was in a daze. He wondered if something was wrong.

"Um, Miss Po?" Quatre brought Sally back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Quatre" She half smiled,"Lets proceed"

"Right" He said a little unsure, since Sally didn't seem very sure, herself.

Sally hesitated before turning the doorknob. But then she turned it all the way and found a very attractive man laying down at his desk. He popped his head up and blushed a little bit.

"Oh, I do believe you caught me in a very unprofessional position, forgive me, but I just got over hypothermia a bit ago" Treize straightened himself out and tried to put on more of a professional type face.

"Yes, well..." Sally looked away.

"What is it that you have to discuss, Miss--um--forgive me, but did you introduce yourself?" Trieze went on.

"Sally Po" She extended her hand to him and gave him a glare,"And I am here to discuss your maintiance worker, Quatre Winner"

"Oh, well, what is it that we have to discuss about him, Miss Po?" Trieze just had a blast to his past. Sally and him were so close...and then he found another. The love of his life...he could not go on without her. So he had to let Sally go. no matter how hard it was...he had to. And Sally cried her eyes out and refused to still keep in contact. He felt so bad...so much regret for what he had done.

"He is in no condition to work after a certain accident in an elevator" She said, avoiding his eyes,"Futhermore, I say as a certified doctor, that he should have two days at least for this kind of injury.

"I agree with you completly" Trieze sighed and

"Y-you do?" Sally was taken back with this statement. She was expecting a full out debate on the subject. Of course, it was Treize she was dealing with..he was different. She wasn't in love with him like she was so long ago...she just knew him a lot more than anyone else.

"Well, considering he did go through an accident here at work, he does deserve to take a few days off," Treize smiled, "I take full responsibility for what happened to Mr. Winner"

"Well, yes, thank you" Sally got up and proceeded toward the door, making sure to let Quatre out first.

"Miss Po" Treize called for her.

"Yes" She responded.

"May I talk to you for a second" Treize addressed her.

"Um, of course" Sally took her seat once more.

"How have you been these past few years, Sally?" Treize was trying to be more like friends than business partners.

"I've been...good I suppose" Sally looked away, "And yourself?"

"Oh, I've been just wonderful" He smiled.

"How is Une?" Sally cut right to the chase.

"She is doing very well," It was awkward to talk about his current girlfriend with his ex,"Have you found anyone special quite yet?"

"Well thats a very personal question" Sally narrowed her eyes on the man, "No, I haven't found anyone yet"

"Oh, I see" Treize thought he might want to change the subject, "Well, it's your vacation and I dont want to prohibit you from having your fun" He gestured to the door and she waved goodbye to her ex-boyfriend and left that awful, awkward office.

Author's Notes:

Wow, that had got to be the shortest chapter yet. But dont worry, the next one will be really long. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit busy. But I'll update as much as I can now.


End file.
